


Another Man

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen!fic. Some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man

She detested the man in the 21st Century, but he was never far from her mind. How could he be when she had loved him so completely at the very beginning of the 20th Century? When she had been chasing him for over a hundred years?

When she had attended the Royal college she had been told she had too much compassion for her patients, and for the unfortunates around her. By unfortunates, her mentor had meant the people of London who not afford their services. Something she thought unfair, and still did today. Her mentor had then reminded her that it was a bad idea to get involved with a patient, like other doctors were known to do.

How she wished she had listened.

John Druitt hadn't been her first ever patient, but he was the beginning of Sanctuary. Her first patient had been a young woman at the college with a bad gash on her leg. John had come into her life in an entirely different way, after she had become a doctor, after the woman with the gangrenous leg had died, and long after her mentors words had become an echo in the back of her mind.

She had learnt long ago that changing the past was not the way to go about solving your problems, and she did have Ashley after all, but he had become the nightmare from which she never woke. The monster under her bed. She had also learnt that, despite what her mother had said, it was impossible to say nothing at all when you have nothing nice to say about someone. On occasion at least.

She used to have nice words for him, good thoughts and wonderful memories, but no longer, and she disliked dwelling on the past (and there was so much of it) like this but she couldn't help herself. She found herself drifting off more and more. With every abnormal she and Sanctuary came across, she was reminded of the very first abnormal she had met.

Fallen in love with.

Worst of all, no one had made the impression he had since.

Lesson learnt, however, never involve ones self with ones patients. Remain distant, professional. Though Dr. Zimmerman's term had been 'vague' but never mind, she had other problems to worry about than what the young doctor thought of her, and when one hairy hand sat heavy on her shoulder she was reminded that said doctor was currently working under her request. Despite what little information she had offered in return. He trusted her.

As the boy settled down and allowed Will to talk to him, she smiled, because he was really rather good at what he did and perhaps it was time there was another man at Sanctuary. Another man in her world.


End file.
